Inuyasha's Night Out
by Sasuma
Summary: Inuyasha ends up going to a bar, The rest is for you to find out. Anal, COMPLETE, HJ, Oneshot, Oral, Yaoi


It was an odd looking place nestled between two large

buildings. It had a single blue neon light that flashed as it's only

advertisement, along with the usual warning sign on the

heavy metal door indicating that youth's were discouraged from

entering. Feeling a little intrigued, I entered, and was immediately

bombarded with strobe lights, and a heavy, pulsing beat that thumped

my heart with each chord. The floors lit up in a disarray of colors,

and there were the usual dancing lights. So far, I liked it here.

I headed toward the bar, and took a seat on one of the largely

padded swivel stools, and ordered myself a Beer. As the

bartender, a burly looking guy wearing a respectable outfit,

went off to get my drink, I looked at my surroundings. I watched

several 'couples' chatting amongst themselves, and even saw a few get

up and head though a door in the back. Where it lead,

I had no idea.

As the bartender finally arrived with my drink, I simply took it

in hand and swallowed a hearty gulp. I listened to the music a little

bit more, and basically let myself get into my environment...and

that's when I started to feel as though someone was watching me.

I searched everywhere, trying to find the source of the gaze, but

there were just so many people that it was difficult to pinpoint a

specific person. But after a few scans I did, and what I saw

astounded me.

There, sitting in one of the more private booths in the place,

was a wolf demon with stunningly beautiful bronzed skin. His face was

something that I thought only a greek god was capable of having;

his piercing blue eyes drawing me in like falling into an endless pit.

He winked at me, and nodded for me to come sit, and as I got

up I noticed for the first time that I had been holding my breath.

I couldn't explain what I was doing, or why, but I felt that need to

be with him, so I obeyed my sub-conscience and walked over to where

he was. Once I arrived he patted the open space of cushioned bench,

and I slid into the booth.

His blue eyes checked me over quickly, and I did the same.

He smiled at me in a way that a predator would when looking at his

next meal, but for some reason it didn't seem that menacing. After

a long silence, he finally broke the ice.

"Hello," He said in a half purring voice, "My name is

Kouga."

I blinked several times before I realized that I should

reply, "Oh...my name is Inuyasha."

He smiled at me again, "It's nice to meet you Inuyasha. I haven't

ever noticed you before, is this your first time here?"

I nodded, and took another sip of my drink.

"Well, I must say that it's not very often that someone as

cute as you walks though that door."

My heart froze for a split second at that instant. 'Did he

just call me cute?'

"Excuse me?" Was all I could manage to say.

"Well, it's just that I find you very attractive," Kouga

replied, with a hopeful look.

At that point I had no idea how to reply. Part of me was

shocked that another male would say that to me, while the other part

felt strangely flattered...even aroused. My mind suddenly became a

jumbled mass of emotions. I mean, I had always considered myself

straight...but there was just something about him that caused me to

question my conviction.

Before I really had time to think any longer I felt something

brush up against my leg. Looking down I found his tail flicking

around my thighs. Even though I had pants on, it will still quite

noticeable...and quite stimulating.

I looked up at him with a set of confused eyes. I was torn.

One part of me wanted to accept what I was feeling, while my other

half wanted to stick to what I always had believed. I think Kouga

sensed my conflict, and before I knew it I was being taken into a

deep, passionate kiss.

I was taken completely off guard by this, and I jumped back

a little. Luckily Kouga had wrapped his arms

around me, so I didn't go very far. He started to snake his

tongue into my mouth, and almost immediately our tongues wrapped

around one another. By the time our kiss ended I noticed that I had

my own arms grasped tightly around him. I looked him deeply in his

eyes, and I suddenly felt an urge in my body, that I knew he already

had.

Without a word Kouga slid out of the booth, and motioned for me

to follow. He took my hand in his, and he lead me toward the back

door I had noticed before. We pushed though the heavy door, and

emerged on the other side of a back room that was very dimly lit, and

had comfortable looking couches all over; several had couples,

performing all manner of sex acts, and one of which was occupied by

the couple I noticed earlier, quite engaged in one another. My jaw

dropped at what I saw. Males with females, males with males, and even

females with females. It was like a massive orgy, only the pairs were

separate instead of all in one group. Oddly enough the room was

mostly quiet since the thick door blocked out almost all of the

sound from the club, and the dozen or so couples pretty much kept to

themselves.

Kouga took me over to a couch over on one of the far corners,

and we sat down. He took off his shirt, and I followed suit by taking

off my jacket, and my own shirt. He then immediately snuggled up to

me, resting his head in the crook of my arm. As I leaned over to get

more comfortable I noticed that he was humming or growling, I couldn't tell which.

He reached his hand out and started to stroke my chest . I brushed my

fingers though his hair in return. His other hand reached down to

rub a little at the insides of my thighs and over my crotch. His touch

elicited a low moan from me.

Kouga slowly rubbed at my private area for a few minutes, and I

could feel myself getting harder. It was at that point that he had

my pants completely undone in one swift motion, revealing my fully erect cock.

I quickly kicked my pants the rest of the way off,

leaving me completely naked, and him fondling my well hung sac. Kouga

slowly leaned down towards my crotch taking me fully into his mouth.

I gasped, and groaned loudly. I rubbed my clawed hands along

his body, and reached down to find that he was wearing a pair of

sweats. Snaking a hand past the elastic band, I felt down to his

groin, and found his own rock hard erection. I stroked up and down

it's length as he sucked on me, and noticed the sheer size of his cock.

Kouga didn't waste a single second, and was bobbing his head up and down

my shaft. He nibbled on my head for a few seconds, and then slipped his hot mouth

all the way down to my balls, which he was fondling the entire time.

I was in complete heaven. My hand jacked him off madly, and

I could feel him squirting pre-cum all over my hand. With

my other hand I caressed his head, running my fingers though his

hair,

It didn't take long before my entire world started spinning.

My stomach clenched up, and all my limbs went stiff. There was a

blinding flash of light, and it felt as though someone had thrown me

into a wall. I howled louder than I ever had in my entire life as I

climaxed. I felt a torrent of my cum shoot out of my cock, and fly

into his mouth. His tongue moved along my length the entire time,

and I could feel his throat working hard to swallow all of my cum.

When the flow subsided Kouga looked up at me with his pair of

sparking blue eyes, and with small globs on cum still on his chin.

I leaned down and carefully cleaned his face, which he allowed me to

do without argument.

Once I had finished he quickly slid off of the couch, and

slipped out of his sweats. I looked down and saw his throbbing

member sticking straight out from his groin. It was glistening wet

from his pre-cum, and bobbed slightly as he leaned onto me. We were

face to face, and I could see a lustful animal instinct in his

expression. I knew what he wanted, I just wasn't sure if I could

give it to him.

"Inuyasha," Kouga said quietly, "Have you ever been with

another male?"

I numbly shook my head no.

"I won't lie, this is going to hurt like a bitch, but please

trust me. If you relax, after a while the pain will go away."

I nodded again, and lifted my ass into the air to allow him

easier access. Within seconds I could feel him poking his way past my

tight ring of muscles, and I began to whimper softly. Slowly he

pushed his way in further, until he was finally in me to the hilt. I

howled from the pain, and I screwed my eyes shut. My initial

reaction was to tense up and pull out. But I remembered what he said,

and forced myself to relax as much as I could. I looked up into his

gentle, but lustful eyes, and relaxed even more. He smiled broadly

and began to pump himself in and out of me.

Gradually Kouga's thrusting became harder, and more forceful. His

lips curled up into a nasty snarl, and he began to growl loudly. I

wrapped my legs around his waist, and grabbed onto his sides, just

holding on for the ride. His cock slid in and out of me at least

three to four times a second, and he nudged my prostate roughly with

each thrust. All my pain soon disappeared and was replaced by the

pleasure of him screwing me. He began to pant heavily and loudly, and

his hot breath flowed over the skin of my neck. Without warning he made one

last, hard thrust, sending my entire body jumping forward.

His clawed hands dug into my back,

and with one of the loudest roars I had ever heard, he finally

orgasmed. Wave after wave of his hot seed jetted out of his

cock and slapped my prostate, sending waves of pleasure over my entire

body. I simply clutched onto him as tightly as I possibly could as

his seed continued to spill deep into me. Soon after, he

relaxed, and his entire body collapsed onto me.

He gave me one last kiss then licked my neck tenderly.

We both clung onto each other, shuddering intensely from the sheer

pleasure of the experience. His length was still buried deep within me

as he looked up into my eyes, and smiled weakly.

"That was..." I began to say, but words couldn't

adequately describe what I felt.

He simply nodded and licked me some more. "I take it you

will be coming here more often."


End file.
